The Switch
by footiefan
Summary: Paige switches bodies with Hermione Granger.They must now live each other's lives,until they can go back to their own bodies.Hermione quickly adapts to battling demons and Paige soon makes a friend with Professor Snape...
1. The Creature

Author's note: I felt like writing a new fan fic, so here it is. I only just thought up the plot so it might be a bit of a slow start. I just want to say thanks to Barbas for reviewing **every **single one of my chapters of Prue and the boys which I'm really grateful for. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't like these any more than you do. I **don't **own the Charmed or Harry Potter characters( even though I wish I did).

**Chapter One**

"Quick, up in the attic. to the Book of Shadows" ordered Piper as she and her two sisters, Phoebe and Paige, ran away from a new 'creature' that had just appeared in the sunroom.

The three sisters ran up the stairs and went into the attic. Phoebe rushed over to the Book of Shadows.

"I'll look in here while you distract him" she called as she flicked through the pages.

At that moment, the 'creature' shimmered into the attic. piper raised her hands to blow him up-but nothing happened.

"I can't blow him up!" she exclaimed.

"Candle!" cried Paige, holding out her hand and threw it at the 'creature'.

The 'creature' shimmered out of the attic just as the candle fell to the floor, and set Grams antique rug alight.

"Oh my god!" shrieked Piper, "Quick, get some water!"

Paige sighed and orbed out to the kitchen, then orbed back into the attic with a pail of water swilling around inside the bucket, splashing her trousers.

"Oh man" she complained, "I only bought these yesterday. They're like ruined"

Phoebe stole a glance at Piper, who rolled her eyes.

"They'll dry out soon sweetie. All that matters is that we get this fire out right now" Phoebe reassured.

After taking a look at Piper's face, Paige hurriedly threw the water into the burning fire which soon died away, leaving a big black burnt hole in the middle of Gram's rug and the floor of the attic. All Piper could do was stare at it in horror. Phoebe placed her hand on Piper's shoulder and patted it comfortingly. Paige winced at the look at her eldest sister's face. She sighed.

"Let the seen of this scene become unseen" Paige recited. She smiled proudly. It was worth remembering that little spell. It could be very useful sometimes.

She smiled even more as she watched the burnt patch began to disappear. She saw her sisters smile with relief. Piper hesitated, then rushed over to Paige and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Paige" she smiled. She didn't have to say anymore. Paige knew how much the antique meant to her and Phoebe and how much gratitude they felt to Paige for saving the rug.

Phoebe came over to them and hugged them both.

"Come on, sisterly hug" she said. They came apart and Phoebe went over to the Book of Shadows.

"We've got to find out who, or what that creature was and why it came here. I mean-It wouldn't exactly come here for nothing now, would it?"

Piper and Paige went over to join Phoebe by the Book of Shadows. Phoebe frustratedly turned page after page searching for the creature.

"I can't find it **_anywhere_**. At this rate, it'll take **_forever_**" she complained.

Piper went and sat in the chair as Paige slumped onto the uncomfortable sofa, tired out.

After an hour of searching, the sisters finally decided to call it a day.

"Come on Pheebs, Paige, we'll look for it tomorrow" Piper said as she stifled a huge yawn.

And with that, the Power of Three trudged slowly out of the attic.


	2. The Dream and a few discoveries

Author's note: Sorry I've took so long to update 'cos I'm having trouble putting the chapters onto fan fiction. If you've read the first chapter, some of the words are missing, so I'm going to try and edit that before I put this on. Thanks 4 reviewing Barbas. You are my inspiration. I've never had a #1 fan. It's cool. And I'm your #1 fan Barbas. Ps-I'm just building up to when The Switch starts. Please read and **review** whether you like it or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed or Harry Potter characters (even though I wish I did).

**The creature shimmers into the living room and waves a hand over Paige. Colours blur and swirl around the room. White smoke puffs up. Paige is gone.................**

Phoebe woke with a start, gasping for breath. She sat up and looked at the surroundings around her. She was in her bed. She sighed thankfully. She was safe-but Paige might not be! Paige could be in the living room with the creature right this minute!

She hurriedly shoved back her duvet covers and searched for her slippers and dressing gown. Only one problem-her bedroom was a tip, and it would take forever to look for them.

She would have to go down with only her see through short nightie on. She couldn't waste time messing around with slippers and dressing gowns when Paige's life could be at risk. She sighed. What if the creature _liked_ her see through nightie though? He could make a move on her! She sighed again. 'The things I do for my two sisters' she grumbled to herself.

Doing her best to cover herself, Phoebe tiptoed quietly down the stairs, praying that the creature wouldn't see or hear her. The plan was-go downstairs, find Paige and... well, that was it really. Phoebe would have to do something spontaneously.

That's when Phoebe tripped over something, stumbled, bumped down and collapsed at the bottom of the staircase. She looked up and scowled at what had tripped her up-her slippers. She then waited for the worst-for the creature to come out of the living room.

Instead, she got two roaring dragons-not a pretty sight at three in the morning. Of course, they weren't really dragons-they were just Paige and Piper shouting at her for waking them up. 'Wait a minute' thought Phoebe, 'If Paige is at the top of the staircase, then how can she be in the living room with the creature?'

"Phoebe, can you please **_explain_** why you're at the bottom of the staircase, making a huge commotion at **_three in the morning_**?!" questioned Piper.

Paige was rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Yeah, some of us need our beauty sleep" she murmured snoozily, then staggered back into her bedroom.

"We'll talk about this _later on_, since it's _already_ the morning" snapped Piper, then stormed back into her bedroom.

Phoebe sighed. Just great. A lecture from Paige and Piper about how important sleep is. That was all she needed then. Besides, she was trying to save Paige's life. And that's the thanks she got. And with that, Phoebe went back to get some sleep in her bedroom.

Later on, when all three sisters had a reasonable amount of sleep, they all met in the kitchen for some breakfast and 'the lecture'.

"So, let me get this straight, you went downstairs at three in the morning because you had a dream?" Piper enquired.

"Yes" replied Phoebe.

"And you went downstairs at three in the morning because you had a dream and went to rescue me?" asked Paige.

"_Yes_" answered Phoebe, beginning to loose her temper a bit.

"And you went to save Paige, from, the creature?" questioned Piper.

"YES!" shouted Phoebe, "YES, I had a dream about Paige, then YES I went downstairs at three in the morning and YES to save her from the creature that we saw yesterday! YES!!!"

Paige glanced at Piper, nervously, then turned back to Phoebe.

"Why did you think that I was in danger? And at three in the morning?" commented Paige.

"I had a dream that the creature and Paige were in the, er , living room" Phoebe struggled to remember, "And then the picture blurred and sort of swirled and there was ..., some, er, oh yeah-white smoke, and then... well, Paige was gone" she finished.

"Okkay" said Piper, "But how did you know it was three in the morning?"

Phoebe frowned and wrinkles appeared on her forehead and eyebrows bushed together while she was trying to think how she knew the time.

"I remember now. The clock in the living room! It showed the time of three, and outside it was quite light."

"How did you know it was in the morning and not in the afternoon? Besides Pheebs, no offence, but, um, the living room clock stopped a few days ago, at three in the afternoon. Look, if you go into the living room, look what time it says on the clock" Piper mentioned.

Phoebe, Paige and Piper all went through into the living room, and, sure enough, the clock face handles pointed at three and twelve, even though it was nine am. Phoebe slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Oops" she laughed through gritted teeth. "My mistake"

Piper smiled. "Don't worry about it Pheebs. Anyone could have made the same mistake. I'll ask Leo about the dream. See what he thinks about all this" she comforted.

"And I'll try again to find this creature. He must be some sort of demon because he shimmered in and out of rooms, didn't he? No one without a demonic side can do that, can they? " said Paige.

Phoebe smiled. "I'm not really sure Paige. Anyway, thanks you guys. I'd better go to the office. I still haven't done my column yet and the deadline's in two days"

"Okay, let's all meet back here in a couple of hours and discuss what we've got" ordered Piper.

Then Phoebe went off to work whilst Paige went up in the attic to look in the Book of Shadows and Piper called her faithful husband.

Paige came down with the Book of Shadows in her hands and sat down besides Piper and they both waited for Phoebe. After ten minutes, Phoebe finally came bursting through the door, lots of paperwork and files in her arms.

"So sorry I'm late. I've only got a few more forms to fill in now because I got a bit carried away with them in the office. So, who's telling their news first?" she asked.

"Nothing from me, I haven't found, and won't be able to find, anything until we know just a _little_ piece of information about that creature" chirped Paige.

"I've got something" Piper spoke up. "Pheebs, Leo says that your premonition powers might be advancing, so you could have premonitions in your dreams"

"Wow. How cool is that?!" said Paige.

"Anyway" continued Piper, "That dream could be a warning. We all have to be prepared for that creature paying another little visit to us, especially you Paige. Leo's gone to check with the Elders to see what they know about all this strange carrying on. Until he gets back, we'll have to get ready. I'll look up this in the Book of Shadows and wait for information from Leo. When Leo comes, I'll call you both to hear what he has to say. Paige, if you could make a potion because I'm not feeling up to it. And Pheebs, could you write a spell, just for backup" All right? Everyone know what they're doing? Let's get to work"

"Okay!" they all cried in unison...


	3. The Switch

Author's note: This is the chapter where Paige switches bodies, so there will Hermione's side of the story as well. Thanks for reviewing Barbas. Everyone please review this fan fic, whether you like it or not.

Disclaimer: Again, I **don't** own the Charmed or Harry Potter characters (even though I wish I did).

**Hermione's story**

"Come on Hermione!" called Harry Potter to one of his two best friends, Hermione Granger.

Hermione sighed as she tried to brush her big bushy brown locks. "I'll be one minute!" she replied.

She gave up on brushing her hair. She placed the hairbrush on her chest of drawers, next to her two treasured photos- one of her family and one of her, Harry and Ron Weasley, (her two best friends), collected her books and went out of the girls dormitory to Harry and Ron.

"About time" Ron complained.

"What do girls **_do_** to take so long?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled, ignoring them both. She knew they were only teasing-like they did every single day when they waited for her in the morning. Hermione, Harry and Ron went down the staircase to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Once everyone were seated at their house's table,(Hermione, Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table), Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up for the announcements.

"I have nothing much to say" he said in his slow deep voice, "Except that the exams have been postponed for a further date, due to certain magical issues". Albus looked around at the cheering students.

Only Hermione wasn't cheering, for she quite liked the exams. Harry and Ron saw the look on her face.

"At least you'll get more studying in" whispered Harry to her, knowing very well that that comment would cheer her up. And he was right. He and Ron watched her amusedly as Hermione grinned.

"Oh, and one last thing. Please could Miss Hermione Granger see me in my office after breakfast has finished? Thank you". With that, the Professor Dumbledore sat back down at the head of the staff table.

Hermione stopped grinning and looked at Harry and Ron, them looking back at her in awe.

"What have you done Hermione?" Ron asked, keeping his voice low.

Hermione tried to look as the announcement didn't matter, shrugging, but she was very worried inside. Maybe Professor Dumbledore had found out that she had done seven pages of homework when the class was only set five pages.

"Oooo, Hermione Granger. Been a naughty little girl has she?" said a mean voice behind Hermione.

Hermione knew full well who that voice was. She glanced at Ron and Harry, who were scowling furiously at the owner of the mean voice. She sighed and turned around. Standing there was Draco Malfoy, their worst enemy. He was always mean, especially to her, since she was the friend of Harry Potter, Malfoy's number one enemy. Recently Malfoy had called her a Mudblood (someone who had only one of their parents that was either a witch or a wizard), and she had slapped him across his cheek. The red mark from the slap still showed faintly on Malfoy's face.

"Oooo, I like the red mark on your cheek. It makes your eyes shine out" Ron said sarcastically. Harry spluttered and Hermione smiled, trying not to laugh out loud. Malfoy turned on Harry.

"Think it's funny do you Potter? Well, I'd rather have a red mark than a big ugly _scar_" he spat out.

"Did it hurt then Malfoy? The big red _mark_ on your face I mean?" Ron asked innocently. Draco scowled.

"I wouldn't mess with the hand if I were you" Ron continued, "Oh, hello Professor McGonagall !" he exclaimed. At that, Malfoy shut up and hurried away as Professor McGonagall (the head of Gryffindor) didn't really like Draco.

Ron burst out laughing and Harry joined in. Hermione frowned puzzedly, then turned round to Professor McGonagall, but there was no-one there. Ron had tricked Draco Malfoy in order to make him go away. Hermione laughed, then turned back to the boys.

"Thanks Ron. I didn't know what to say. Anyway, I guess I'd better go and see what Professor Dumbledore wants with me. I'll meet you in the common room, if I come from Professor Dumbledore's office before the first lesson starts".

With that, Hermione hurried away towards Professor Dumbledore's office. When she got there, she frowned when she saw the gargoyles. She didn't know the password. She saw Professor McGonagall and scuttled over to her.

"Excuse me Professor, but could you give me Professor Dumbledore's password? He wanted to speak to me about something" Hermione asked politely.

Professor McGonagall nodded, for she knew why Albus wanted to speak to Hermione. "The password is 'sherbet lemon'. They're his favourite muggle sweets, did you know?" and she carried on to teach her first Transfiguration class.

Hermione started to say thank you, but the professor didn't hear her. Hermione turned back to the gargoyles.

"Sherbet lemon" she said clearly.

The stone door opened, and Hermione stepped onto the staircase, which took her around up to the office. Finally the staircase stopped going around and Hermione stepped out. Professor Dumbledor was sitting at his desk. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, here you are. Don't worry, you're not in trouble". Hermione sighed thankfully.

"I cannot say much information why you're in my office as I am not allowed. As you know, in announcements I said that there was a magical issue...", Hermione nodded. "...Anyway, you are included in this magical issue. All I can say is that you will not be here at Hogwarts for a couple of weeks. There is another type of magic out there in the world, which is split into two parts-good-colour of white and bad-colour of black. You will be in the good part of that type of magic. There will be three main people there which you will meet. If you wish, you may take a few treasured belongings of yours. If you wish to say goodbye to Harry and Ron, you may. You will be leaving in an hour exactly. Good luck. That is all the information I am allowed to say. You may go now" Professor Dumbledore explained.

Hermione stood there dumfounded, then slowly walked out of the office, then she turned back to Professor Dumbledore. "Excuse me Professor, but may I ask-why am I involved in this?"

Dumbledore smiled. "That I'm not allowed to say. You'll have to go now, quickly, if you wish to be ready and say goodbye to your friends. Once you've finished packing, come back to me" then he smiled and put his head down and continued in his work.

Hermione stepped back onto the staircase which took her back down, then she went into the common room. Harry and Ron stood up.

"Blimey Hermione, you've been long. If we don't hurry, we'll be late for lesson" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione sighed. "I'm not going to lesson. In fact, I won't be going to lessons for quite a while. I'm going to pack some belongings. You two go to lesson" she said.

"No way! Why aren't you going to lessons?" asked Harry.

Hermione sat down and hurriedly explained it to them. Harry and Ron gaped at her.

"Oh, Harry, do you think I'll be able to borrow Hedwig, so I'll be able to keep in touch with you two?" she asked.

Harry gazed over to Hedwig, then turned back to Hermione. "Sure, why not. You'll have to tell us what you're doing" he said.

Hermione nodded, then went into the girls dormitory. Harry and Ron cautiously followed her.

"You two, you're not allowed in here!" cried Hermione. Harry went out, then returned with a photo.

"Here. This is a photo of me and Ron, so you don't forget us" explained Harry explained.

Hermione took it gratefully, then handed a photo of her to Ron.

"And this is a photo of me so you tow don't forget _me_".

She smiled. "I'm going two miss you two so much" and hugged them both. Ron looked as if he was going to run away. So did Harry, but Harry shot Ron a warning glance. A we-aren't- going-to-see-Hermione-for-ages-and-she's-a-really-good-friend-so-you-can-at-least-hug-her- goodbye look. So Ron smiled awkwardly and hugged Hermione back.

Hermione got on with her packing as Ron and Harry watched, kind of miserably. Soon, Hermione finished packing and turned to the boys. Harry handed her Hedwig and Hermione kissed both Ron and Harry on the cheek. They both went red. She laughed.

"That was to remember me by. I've got to go back to Professor Dumbledore now. Okay, well, see you"

"See you" the boys echoed.

Hermione went back to Dumbledore's office, said the password and was soon standing in front of Professor Dumbledore. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I wish you luck with all of my heart. Ah, I see you've got Hedwig is it with you?". Hermione nodded. "Good thinking Hermione. If you will, write a letter to me when you send a letter to Harry and Ron. Just in case. And if you're ever in trouble, either tell the three people you will meet or tell me in your letter and I will come over there and help, but I don't think you will be needing me. Now, we must wait for a few minutes for the magical issue to work. Please sit down, help yourself to a biscuit."

Hermione took a seat, and waited...

**Paige's story**

**Reminder: Phoebe's had her dream and now the three sisters are looking to see what or who the creature is and what it wants with Paige. They have two hours, then they're meeting back to discuss what they've got.**

Two hours later, Paige, Piper and Phoebe met back in the living room.

"Okay, Phoebe, have you got a spell written?" asked Piper. Phoebe nodded.

"Yep, I've got it. It's not very good though." Phoebe admitted.

Piper waved her arm. "It doesn't matter, just as long as we've got one"

At that moment, Leo orbed into the living room. Paige, Piper and Phoebe all looked up at him. Leo smiled weakly, then turned to Paige.

"Um, well, bad news Paige. That creature is some form of a demon. The Elders don't know the name of him, but they know that he's going to appear in the next hour. They say pack some of your treasured belongings for protection. Don't ask why. They won't tell me anymore except that I have to give you this" he explained and handed Paige a brand new diary book. **(Author's note-Paige doesn't know it's a diary)**

"Why do I need to pack my most treasured belongings?" she asked.

"Paige, I've just told you not to ask. I don't know anymore than you do. The Elders also said to carry your belongings in a suitcase and take it around with you **_everywhere_** you go in the next hour. **Don't** put it down whatever you do, or else there will be private personal consequences they said. And no, I don't know why, so don't bother asking. Go and pack now. I'm not allowed to say anymore than what I've just said" Leo ordered.

Paige glanced at her sisters, very puzzled-just like Hermione, who looked equally puzzled. She got up onto her feet and went up to her bedroom to pack. Piper and Phoebe got up and followed her, wondering what all this was about. Leo smiled secretly with relief to himself. His hard task for the Elders was done.

Upstairs, Piper and Phoebe watched as Paige packed, feeling very **_very_** puzzled. Piper stood up and went out, then came back with a suitcase and a photo in her hands. She handed them to Paige.

"Thanks Piper" said Paige gratefully. Piper smiled back at her.

"I don't know why I've given you a photo of us three. Hormones I think. I have a feeling that Leo's not told the **_whole_** truth. I mean, you wouldn't exactly carry a suitcase around with you for a demon, would you? Take the photo. I've a feeling that you'll want and need it, so take it. I might be wrong, but take it, just in case. And if I'm right, then write to us. Okay?" ordered Piper.

Both Paige and Phoebe looked at her strangely, but Piper stood her ground, smiling. Paige placed the photo, some clothes, the book (that Leo had given her), some paper, a pen, a camera, and a few written spells in the suitcase. The suitcase only just closed.

"I guess I'd better work on that potion now. Piper, I guess you and Pheebs are going to look for the demon in the Book of Shadows, right?" Paige said.

Phoebe and Piper nodded. Then they all went downstairs to work on the attack and defence against the demon. At the bottom of the staircase, Piper and Phoebe headed towards the living room and Paige, carrying the suitcase around with her, headed into the kitchen.

When Paige got into the kitchen she finished her unfinished potion. She started adding different ingredients, testing out, when she heard a faint noise. She tuned to where the noise was, only to find the demon!

"Piper, Phoebe, get in here now!" screamed Paige.

Piper and Phoebe ran into the kitchen, but the demon took Paige and shimmered into the living room. He then waved a hand over her. Everything blurred and swirled. Paige, still holding the suitcase and the potion, threw the potion weakly towards the demon. The demon shimmered out.

Paige felt dizzy. She saw white smoke, then fell to the ground, helpless.

**Hermione's story**

"This is it Hermione" said Professor Dumbledore, "Good luck"

Hermione nodded. Colours blurred and swirled around her. She felt dizzy. She saw white smoke, then fell to the ground helpless as she heard the last two words.


	4. The First Day

Author's note: Thanks to Barbas, Ravioli and Chocolate, CharmedMilliE and Sphinxey for the reviews. Glad to know that some people like my fan fics. Can you tell that I'm trying to do longer chapters? Everyone who reads this, please read and review.

Disclaimer: Again, I **don't** own the Charmed or Harry Potter characters (even though I wish I did).

**Paige's story**

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Paige Matthews" said Professor Dumbledore.

Paige looked up, not feeling very well and saw him.

"Oh my God! Who are you?! Wait a minute, where am I?! And how do you know my name?! shouted Paige.

Dumbledore sighed, then started to explain. "Let me introduce myself. Ahem. I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry. That is where you are my dear Paige-Hogwarts. The Elders told you to pack your suitcase, didn't they? Well, you had to pack your suitcase because you were coming here."

Paige got onto her feet. "How do you know the Elders? And how did you know I was coming here? How did I get here? Why have I come here? Are you some sort of spy?" she yelled questioningly.

Professor Dumbledore sighed again, knowing this was going to be a _long_ conversation and a _lot_ of questions and answers.

"I know the Elders, well, because, **I am **an Elder."

Paige stared at him in awe. "You're an Elder? Then how come you're down here and not up there?"

Dumbledore sighed again, this time heavily. "I wanted to share my knowledge of magic with other people. That's why I was delighted when I became Hogwarts's headmaster. Oh, by the way, I would prefer if you told no-one that I'm an Elder. Only few people know. I don't like to make a big thing of it. Anyway, the Elders didn't really appreciate me being down here instead of up there where I **should** be, so I don't really do Elder responsibilities anymore. I keep in touch with them but...I prefer it down here. To answer your other questions-another Elder told me about this, since I was involved in it, you came here by switching bodies with a student here at Hogwarts, you have come here because it's your destiny and no, I'm **not** a spy" he answered in his slow deep voice.

Paige listened to, this, _Professor Dimbledore_'s explanation, answering all her questions. She couldn't believe what was happening to her.

"Actually, it's Professor **Dumble**dore" said Professor Dumbledore.

Paige glanced up at him, staring into his piercing blue eyes. "Excuse me for asking, but, how did you know I thought Dimbledore and not Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I can read minds, just like all Elders can do. Don't worry, I don't usually read people's minds. Yours was just a one off."

"Oh. Um, I'm honoured, I think. Do you know a Whitelighter called Leo, by any chance? Blond-brown coloured hair?" asked Paige.

"Hmmm, Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo, ah yes, Leo! Married to Piper is it? Your half sister? Yes, I know Leo. Just seen him a few days ago. You know, he was the one who told me about this body switch" replied Dumbledore, thinking back.

Paige was outraged. "You mean to say that he knew all this and he didn't even tell me, or Piper, his very own wife. Hang on, Piper suspected that Leo wasn't telling the whole truth, and she was right! Thank god I listened to Piper!" exclaimed Paige.

Professor Dumbledore took Paige's arm and led her over to a full sized mirror. Paige glanced in it and saw her reflection.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

Staring back at her was a girl around 13 or 14 with big bushy brown hair.

"Who (pause) did (pause) I (pause) switch (pause) places (pause) with?" she whispered in a hushed voice.

"You switched places with Miss Hermione Granger. She is a very intelligent student here. She is in Gryffindor house. Her two best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Here is all the things for you that you will need in lessons. Oh and by the way, each day you will have to record what you have found out, and write your discoveries in the diary Leo gave you and also write all your feelings. I can't tell you anything more about Hermione Granger, for you will have to discover that out for yourself. At the bottom of the staircase, by the entrance of my office will be Professor Minerva McGonagall, teacher of Transfigurations and a very good friend of mine. She will show you to your first class. Each class today you will be escorted by a teacher. They all know who you really are, but none of the students do. I think that's all for now. If you want to speak to me, just come to the entrance and say 'Sherbet Lemon'. Did you get all that?" Professor Dumbledore asked Paige.

Paige stood there dumbstruck. "I, I think so. I have to do lessons? And homework? And on top of that, write in a diary _every_ day? And I have to pretend to be this, _Hermione Granger _even though I know hardly anything about her?!" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Afraid so my dear Paige. Now, I suggest you hurry up. Don't want to be late to your first class now, do you?"

Paige sighed, and nodded. Then she took out the photo Piper had given her and looked at it. She saw Piper in the middle, laughing with Paige at what Phoebe had said. She missed Piper and Phoebe already, and she had only been at Hogwarts half an hour. She held it close to her chest, then tucked it in her school robes. Hideous robes they were as well.

"May I suggest that you get some decent school uniforms around here. I mean, it's hideous" Paige pointed out. She smiled, then went downstairs to meet Professor McGonagall.

**Hermione's story**

"Paige, Paige, are you all right?" asked concerned voices.

Hermione opened her eyes to find two women and a man staring down at her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Phoebe looked at Piper, concern spread on her face. She turned back to Hermione.

"Um, sweetie, I think you had a knock on the head when you fainted, about ten minutes ago. Leo and Piper and I have been waiting for you to wake up. We're your sisters, remember?" she explained.

"And brother in law" Leo put in.

"And brother in law. And we **_live_** here, remember?" continued Phoebe.

Piper looked at Hermione suspiciously. She realised that Paige was standing in a different body structure than to what she usually had. Paige usually stood up quite straight, but Paige now seemed all scrunched up. Piper frowned.

"I think we have to ask **_you_**, who the hell are **_you_** and what are **_you _**doing here?" she questioned, getting straight to the point.

Phoebe looked shocked. That's when Hermione got what Professor Dumbledore had told her. She would meet three main people-this must be them!

"I'm not Paige. I'm Hermione Granger, a student in Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, told me that something was going to happen to me, and that I would meet three people. I guess that's you guys" Hermione told them.

Leo stood up, a bit nervously, as both Piper and Phoebe noticed. "Um, Piper, Phoebe, I kind of forgot to tell you about this. I was the one that told Professor Dumbledore about this. What's happened, is that, well, Paige and Hermione have switched bodies, and they must live each other's lives for some weeks. I'm not certain how many. Nobody can reverse it because it's destiny. You see, Professor Dumbledore is an Elder, and one of the greatest at that. You mustn't tell anyone this by the way Hermione" Leo explained.

Piper and Phoebe looked furious and shocked at the same time. Then Phoebe looked as if she was about to cry. Piper began to speak.

"I can't believe you didn't tell **me, **of all people, your very own wife! Let me guess, you weren't allowed to tell us about the switch because The Elders forbid you? Well, I'm sick of that stupid rule. Next time, you tell me, all right? Married couples aren't meant to keep secrets from each other, especially important issues, like this. You understand?"

Leo nodded. Hermione looked thoughtful. Phoebe was still upset at the loss of her sister.

"Well, um, I know that this is a bad time, but, do you think that you could just, um, show me around? And do you think I could hear a bit more about you three, now that you know I'm not really, this, Paige? And would I be able to put my suitcase down somewhere, and write a letter to my friends?" asked Hermione.

Phoebe smiled sweetly, beginning to warm to this girl that had just appeared in Paige's body.

"Whoa, one question at a time!" exclaimed Piper. "First, me and Phoebe will show you Paige's bedroom, you can put your bags down in there and write your letters to your friends. Then we'll do a kind of introductory circle, just for you. How about that? Is that all right for you?"

Hermione nodded, then smiled. Leo glanced at Piper, saw the bemused look on her face and smiled with relief. Phoebe smiled at Hermione warmly. Leo put his arm around Piper's shoulders. Piper glanced at Hermione, and smiled.

Up in Paige's bedroom, Hermione looked around, and placed her suitcase on the bed. She went over to the desk in the corner, and started writing.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_It's Hermione speaking, or should I say writing. I finally got here. If you want to know where I am, I'm in a woman's body and have just met her two sisters and brother in law. They seem really nice. The woman who's body I'm in is called Paige. I don't know her last name yet. I'm getting to know Piper, Phoebe and Leo (the two sisters and brother in law)a bit more in about half an hour, so I'm writing to you two straight away. By the time you get this from Hedwig, you'll probably of met her, but in my body. How are you two anyway? I'm missing both of you **lots **even though I've only been here a short while. The only thing I'm greatly puzzled about is that how my suitcase and Hedwig got here if I switched bodies. I'll have to ask Piper, Phoebe and Leo later. They might know. It's weird being in someone else's body. I only arrived here about twenty minutes ago. I'm going to look around and get to know the others properly, and who find out who exactly Paige is. It's quite interesting to be involved in this 'experiment'._

_Anyway, see you soon. Write back as soon as possible._

_Love_

_Hermione Granger_

_(now known as Paige)_

Hermione signed her name at the bottom of the letter, then went over to the bed, and opened the suitcase. After a few minutes of scrambling around, she finally found an envelope, and slid the letter inside it. She went over to Hedwig, who hooted and flapped her snow white wings indignantly.

"Sorry Hedwig" apologized Hermione, "Here, take this to _Harry and Ron_, okay, _Harry and Ron_"

She let Hedwig out who took the envelope from Hermione's hand and flew off on a long journey home to her owner. Hermione smiled and sighed. She felt quite lonely, in a unfamiliar house with strangers. She got up back on her feet and set off downstairs. Hermione went into the room that she had woken up in. Piper and Phoebe were in there waiting for her. As she stepped into the room, Piper and Phoebe looked up and smiled.

"Hi Piper, hi Phoebe. Um, where's Leo?" asked Hermione.

Phoebe glanced at Piper giving her a He's-your-husband-and-not-mine-, you-have-to-tell-her- , I'm-not look. Piper silently and sarcastically thanked Phoebe in her mind.

"Well, Leo's just off doing his job, in fact..." Piper trailed off as Leo orbed into the living room, smiling hello to everyone else in the room.

Hermione gawped. Piper groaned. Phoebe sighed, then put her head in her hands. Leo looked at them in confusion.

"What did I do?" he asked. Piper struggled not to laugh. She turned back to Hermione.

"...As I was saying Hermione, Leo was at work. Your, _Professor Dumbledore _is it?, must of told you that Phoebe, Paige and I are all good witches. We're just more advanced witches then you pupils at Hogwarts. Anyway, I'm Piper Halliwell, the oldest of us three sisters. My special powers are freezing time and blowing things up, pretty cool powers I guess. Leo's my husband, who's called a Whitelighter, someone kind of like an angel, watching over you, and if you get hurt, Whitelighters heal you. Phoebe is the middle sister. Her power is premonitions, seeing sort of dreams in the past and in the future, and she's just discovered a new power-hovering or flying in the air. And Paige, she's the baby of us sisters. She likes flirting with the men, like _all_ the time. Her powers are orbing, that's what you call it. Like when Leo just appeared in the living room now, he orbed in here. Paige is a half Whitelighter, so she can orb and heal innocents, just like all Whitelighters, but she hasn't exactly caught the hang of it yet. Also, she can for example, hold out her hand, shout out an object, and it will appear in her hand. All together, we make The Charmed Ones, the most powerful and strongest witches in the world. We're also known as The Power Of Three. Look, you try some of Paige's power. Hold out your hand" Piper explained.

Hermione looked uncertain, then held out her right hand, trembling a bit. Piper. Phoebe and Leo all smiled reassuringly at her.

"That's it. Now, shout out an object that you see, and it should appear in your hand. Don't worry if you don't do it the first time, Paige didn't. She didn't even believe that she had the power. So, go on, shout out an object" Piper instructed.

Hermione, hand still shaking, opened her mouth to speak, and looked around the room for an object.

"Um, um..." she said as she tried to think of an object.

"Try a candle" suggested Phoebe, "One that's not lit I mean"

"Um, okay, Candle!" cried Hermione, but nothing happened. She felt really disappointed. Leo smiled comfortingly.

"Try it again, hardly anybody gets it the first time" he urged. After four attempts, Hermione wanted to give up, but she told herself to try just _one_ more time.

"Candle!" she cried, and was shocked when she looked down and saw a candle appear in her right hand. She looked at Piper, Phoebe and Leo, who all cheered for her.

"All right"

"See, you can do it. If at first you don't succeed, try, try and try again"

"I think we can call it a day. We'll all have an early night. You can explore the house tomorrow if you want Hermione, and practice the power more, and we might be able to start trying the next power Paige has" said Piper.

Hermione smiled. "I think I'm going to like it here"

**Paige's story**

Paige sat in the girl's dormitory, exhausted from the first hectic day at Hogwarts, sighed and groaned, remembering that she had to write in the diary. She went over to her suitcase and pulled it out, and started writing.

_27th March, 2004._

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, so I'm at Hogwarts, and I'm in someone else's body. How freaky is that? Anyway, I've just had my first and last lesson of the day, called Transfigurations. Oh, by the way, note to Hermione Granger- No offence, but your fashion sense needs **loads** of improvement. Anyway, Transfigurations is when you sort of shape shift. I'm quite pleased because I can make myself turn into a little bunny rabbit. Also, because I arrived in the middle of the school day, I only had to have the one lesson, to get to know how I feel about this. Tomorrow, I'll probably have to do the whole day's lessons, so I'm turning in now. Can you believe it, me, Paige Matthews, going to bed before ten o' clock at night? This body switch has made me tired, I guess. I met Hermione's friends as well today. They're both quite cute, but not the material for me. Also, I've had a hard time playing Hermione Granger. Everyone was staring at me when I didn't answer any questions in Transfigurations. Apparently, Hermione always knows the answers to every question, before it's even asked! Anyway, I'm turning in for the night. Good night Diary._

_Paige Matthews_

_(Now known as Hermione Granger)_

As Paige signed off the diary entry, she yawned, and quickly changed into the pyjamas. She looked at them with disgust. She groaned again and not bothering to clean her teeth or brush her hair, she clambered into the uncomfortable small bed and fell to sleep, wondering what the next day was going to bring her.


	5. The Second Day,Getting to Know Things

Author's note: Sorry I've took so long to update. I've been really busy. But enough of me, I'll get down to saying thanks to all my reviewers. Big thanks to Barbas, Ravioli and Chocolate, CharmedMilliE, Sphinxey, reader14 and to anyone else who reviews this fan fic while I am writing this chapter. If you have got any ideas that you would like to happen to Paige or Hermione, then I'd like to hear them. I'll try and put them into the next chapters if you want. I already have one idea that you'll read a bit of later on in this chapter. I'm sorry if anything offends you of what I've said at some of the things in this (please, I didn't mean it! Spare me my life!). It's not what I think, I'm trying to think how Paige would think. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: Again, I **don't** own the Charmed or Harry Potter characters (even though I wish I did)

**Hermione's Story**

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling great. She shifted back the duvet covers, and clambered out of bed and went out searching for a shower. She saw Leo come out of his bedroom, yawning.

"Um, hi, Leo, could you tell me where the shower is?" asked Hermione.

Leo smiled. "Sure, just go straight along to the end of this hallway, and it's on your left. You can't miss it" he directed.

"Thanks" she replied, then headed off down the hallway. Soon, she came to the end, and as Leo had said, the bathroom was on her left. Hermione stepped inside cautiously. She smiled went she saw the bright colours surrounding her. Back at Hogwarts, the girls' bathroom only had a few toilets, and the walls were dull and boring.

After her shower, Hermione searched through Paige's wardrobe, looking disgusted at the type of clothes she saw. She finally found a pair of old jeans at the back of the wardrobe that had other things Paige never wore heaped on top of it. Hermione then looked for a suitable top and found a bright orange t-shirt in the pile of 'Paige's no-no's'. She slipped on the outfit. Hermione looked down at the clothes, and noticed she hadn't put any socks on. After searching for fifteen minutes, she finally found the sock drawer and slipped on some socks, then spent another ten minutes looking for the shoe cupboard. When Hermione found it, she pulled open the door, and was attacked by heaps of shoes, mostly high sharp heels and hard boots.

"Help! Ow!" she yelled as they fell. Piper, Phoebe and Leo came rushing in, and hurriedly helped her up and shifted all the shoes out of the way.

"Are you alright?!" exclaimed Piper.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'm alright. It was just a bit of shock, that's all"

Phoebe smiled and pointed round at all Paige's shoes. "Meet only half of Paige's shoe collection" she introduced, then glanced at what Hermione had put on. "Oh my God, what are you wearing? That outfit's like, so ..." Phoebe trailed off as Hermione looked upset about this comment.

Piper spoke up through gritted teeth, shooting dark looks at Phoebe. "That outfit's like so weird, I mean, it's original, no, I mean, um, that outfit is **_great_**" she comforted. She smiled awkwardly. Hermione, feeling much better, smiled back.

"I'm just going up to write to Harry and Ron, my two best friends. I won't be able to send it yet, of course, since Hedwig hasn't come back. Oh, by the way. Do you know how my suitcases and Hedwig got here if I switched bodies?"

Leo coughed and spoke up. "I don't know exactly, but my suspicions are The Elders. I think they helped with that. They probably waited for you to faint, and then they sent your suitcase off. Same for Paige as well"

Hearing that, Hermione went up to Paige's bedroom and pulled out her paper and pen and started writing.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_It's me again-Hermione, or should I say Paige. You know, just realising now, I forgot to ask Piper what Paige's last name was. It's probably Halliwell, like Piper and Phoebe's last name is. Anyway, you won't get this for ages because you'll have only just the first letter I sent you, and Hedwig hasn'6t come back yet, so I can't send this off until she gets back. I only woke up a couple of hours ago. Already I've been attacked by a huge shoe collection. I'm alright. It hurt a little, but do you know what? I don't care! Things like this never happen at Hogwarts. But do you know what the best part is (after meeting Piper, Phoebe and Leo of course)? Well, Paige is a real witch, and I learnt a new power- how to get objects into my hand by only shouting out it's name. It way cool! You know I don't usually speak like this-I'm surprised. Must be the fact that I'm in someone else's body that loves having fun. I can only do the power in my right hand at the moment, I'm going to experiment with my left hand today. Leo says (even though he's not entirely certain) that The Elders, (I'll tell you about them in the next letter), sent my suitcases to here after I'd fainted and switched bodies. I've got to go now. I'm missing you guys so much. I don't know why-but I'm even missing Malfoy a bit. I must of got hit on the head real hard to think that, but...Anyway, I'll write to you again as soon as I can._

_Love Hermione_

_(Or Paige if you want to be picky about the bodies)_

Hermione signed off, a smile on her face. Just then, Hedwig flew through the window. Hermione looked at her delighted. She gently stroked Hedwig, then noticed a yellow glowing thing at the bottom of her wing. She carefully took it off and examined it. There was a piece of paper stuck to it. It read _A Quick Spell-To make objects go quicker. (Hedwig needed a rest, we helped her by getting her speed boosted up. She still needs some rest) signed, The Elders._ After reading this note from what appeared to be one of The Elders, Hermione glanced at Hedwig, then back at the letter.

"The letter can wait. You need your rest" murmured Hermione, stroking Hedwig delicately. She placed Hedwig back in her cage, then went to find someone.

She soon found Phoebe, and asked if she could explore the house. Phoebe said Hermione could, so Hermione excitedly went off, ready for an adventure to spring out at her. After looking in lots of rooms, Hermione found another staircase, leading up to another room, one that Hermione had not yet looked in.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Phoebe was telling Piper that Hermione had gone off exploring in the house. Piper looked at her.

"What? I know I suggested it, but she might be in the attic, where a demon could be waiting for her right now! Come on, up to the attic, quickly!" Piper ordered Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at her worriedly, then hurriedly followed Piper upstairs.

Hermione started climbing up the staircase and reached out for the door handle...

**Paige's Story**

Paige sat up, yawning, as her alarm went off. She groaned, then rolled over trying to get back to sleep. "Shut up. I don't get up this early" she moaned to the clock.

Professor McGonagall came in with a warning from Professor Dumbledore that Paige was **not** an early person. Seeing that Paige had already stirred, she stripped the covers of the bed. Paige sat up freezing.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, then seeing Professor McGonagall standing in front of her, she smiled sheepishly. "Um, sorry. I didn't know it was you Professor" she apologized, then looked shocked at her own words. Paige, herself, would never say that. 'It must be this Hermione' thought Paige, 'It seems that the body I'm in is a real teachers' pet'. (Author's note: No offence to all you Hermione fans out there)

As Professor McGonagall went out of the girls' dormitory, Paige sighed, and turned to the school robes hung up on the door handle, then sighed again with disgust. After slipping on the uniform, Paige turned to the mirror, and groaned at the reflection. She pulled out a hairbrush and some gel, and began to work on Hermione's big bushy hair. After half an hour of tugging and getting her hairbrush tangled and stuck in Hermione's hair, Paige finally was satisfied with what she saw-for half an hour's work anyway. Hermione's hair was actually decent for a change, and her hair was glad that time and care had been spent on it. Paige then went out, to find Harry and Ron there waiting for her. Paige sighed gratefully. She did not wish to roam the Hogwart's corridors alone. Last night she had told the two that she wasn't Hermione, but in fact Paige Matthews, and they had took it quite well. The only problem was, she was getting a bit more attention to what she had before she had told them. The boy with the black hair and big scar came forward and handed her a piece of paper. Paige glanced down at it. It was a timetable of the classes she had today. She looked up at Harry and Ron.

"Um, thanks ... um,..." she said, struggling to remember who was who.

"Harry" Harry supplied. "Harry Potter. I'm the one with black hair. Ron is the one with the red/ginger hair"

Paige smiled. "Thanks Harry"

She turned and saw Ron's cheeks going the same colour as his hair, blushing furiously like a big tomato. Paige grinned. Even though she as in someone else's body, she still had the Paige Matthew's charm on the boys.

"Hadn't we best get moving then? Let's see, I've got Herbolgy first" she read out from her timetable.

"Um, actually, it's Herbol**_o_**gy" Ron piped up, "First you've got Herbology, then you should have double Transfigurations, then Defence Against the Dark Arts, then double Potions, yuck."

Paige looked slightly puzzled. "Why do you say yuck at potions?" she asked.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other, then Ron spoke up again. "One lesson of Potions is bad enough, but double!" he shuddered, "Well, you see, me and Harry both hate, no **_despise _**the teacher-Professor Serveus Snape"

Paige shuddered. She had to admit that the name didn't sound very pleasant. "So, apart from his creepy name, if he a man I mean, what don't you like about him?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other again. Harry answered. "Well, he hates us both, me in particular. I don't know why. He's hated me from day one. He makes our lives a total misery. He makes any excuse up so as to spite us to make our house, Gryffindor, loose house points **_all_** the time. He criticizes us, and does anything to make us unhappy. Are those good enough reasons? Are do you want some more?"

Ron started giving some more reasons. "Hum, let's see, oh yeah, his hair is really greasy, anything upsetting him, he takes it out on us, he likes to criticize and embarrass us in front of the whole class every lesson. Are those all right for you? 'Cos there's even more reasons why we hate him."

Paige shook her head rather nervously as Harry and Ron were getting quite wound up now. "No thanks. I'll be sure to keep away from him"

Harry and Ron both grinned triumphantly. They were 'the shining knights of armour that had just saved the damsel in distress from the baddie snake Snape'. Harry glanced briefly at the time, to see that they had to set off for Herbology now or else they would be late. Hermione would never be late, and as her two best friends, Ron and Harry wanted to keep Hermione's reputation as much as they could.

"Come on, we'd best get going" said Harry. Paige agreed reluctantly, but quite excited as she had no idea what Herbology was. She followed Ron (who followed Harry) down the stairs, into the huge hallway and out of Hogwarts doors. Paige smiled a she felt a small breeze of wind sweep on her face. Harry and Ron then led her to three greenhouses.

"Are we going in there?" asked Paige.

"Yes. Come on" replied Ron.

As Paige stepped inside, she crinkled her nose in disgust. She didn't like the fact that the greenhouse was a bit grubby. She sighed.

"Oh well. It's better then what I usually am up against" she said out aloud. Ron and Harry stared at her.

"What?" asked Ron, "What are you on about? Anyway, shush now, Professor Sprout's here"

Paige stared at him in disbelief. "Professor **_Sprout_**? This school has some weird teachers' names" she whispered. Harry and Ron smiled and nodded. Ron started to say something back but was interrupted when Professor Sprout came bustling in through the greenhouse door.

"Sorry I'm late my dears. One of my house students was feeling a bit down in the dumps and wouldn't go to his lessons and I was trying to sort it out..." she trailed off as the class didn't really want to know, and the fact that she was giving too much personal private information out. Paige glanced at Professor Sprout in amusement. She studied the clothes the Professor was wearing. A horrible green jacket covering an equally horrible green blouse and icky green trousers that made her bum bulge out. Not good. Then Paige had an idea, she could be the Hogwart's fashion consultant! She could help lots of people, especially the teachers, on their outfits. If only the dull robes were got rid of... (Author's note-This is not the idea I mentioned earlier, it's something I just thought of this minute). Then Professor Sprout interrupted Paige's thoughts.

"Right, today we're just going to go over what we've done already" she told the class, then turned to Paige and winked at her. Paige smiled warmly. So what if this woman dressed like a total doofus? Professor Sprout had a heart of gold, and was very kind to Paige, and Paige very much appreciated this.

"Okay, now 'Herbology Lovers' books out please and just read through pages 8 to 15 and just make notes. Also, revise the notes you've already done in your exercise books. When you've done that we'll do a little experiment" Professor Sprout said.

Paige followed Harry and Ron as they went over to a corner and took a book from the pile, then went back to their seat. Paige flicked the pages to page 8.

She scanned the pages and soon became quite interested, even though she hated doing gardening or any thing like that. She then pulled out Hermione's exercise book and gasped at how many pages of writing Hermione had done. Then Paige felt something and pulled it out-it was Hermione's next exercise book. Paige had a thought of shock, and rummaged through the desk, then pulled out three more exercise books out! Paige groaned, then went back to reading the 'Herbology Lovers' book, and soon found out about mandrakes, werewolves, black widow spiders, angry skulls and many many others.

Soon, the bell went, and Herbology class had finished. Paige remembered the classes Ron had told her she had. It was double Transfigurations, Defence against the Dark Arts and double Potions. She wasn't looking forward to the last two lessons of the day.

Paige walked exhaustedly alongside Ron and Harry to double potions. Ron and Harry glanced anxiously at Paige, worrying that what they had said to Paige was going to cause a commotion in class. He and Harry led Paige through the door to the dungeons, then into a door on the left. Paige breathed deeply as she pushed open the door. Harry and Ron smiled at her comfortingly then the three went to sit at their seats. Well, Ron and Harry did. Paige stood there nervously until Neville Longbottom smiled and called out to her.

"Come on Hermione! You've got to sit in Professor Snape's seating plan. Remember, he set it last week? You're next to me"

Paige nodded, then went over and sat next to Neville and Professor Snape swung open the door and with a sweep of his coat, he strode into the room. Paige took a good look at him. Hmm... she supposed he looked all right. Okay, so he did have greasy hair, and his scowling face wasn't exactly pretty, but altogether he was quite cute. At that second, Professor Snape spun round to face the class and caught Paige's eye. He sort of smiled wanly at her. Paige blushed, then looked round embarrassed, then smiled back. She sighed as he turned back to his desk.

"You all know what you should be doing, now get on with it" he commanded. The class set off to work and began scribbling furiously with a pen with a feather on top, a quill Paige thought to herself.

She blushed again as Professor Snape came over to her and explaining what she had to do. She didn't listen as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. She smiled to herself, then tried to shake the feeling off. He was a teacher and she was only a kid. 'Wait a minute' thought Paige 'I'm not a kid, I'm an adult, jut like him, and he knows too'. She smiled with pleasure. All the things that Harry and Ron had to her, she couldn't see any of the horrible things in Professor Snape. In fact, once he was smartened up, he would be perfect...

**Hermione's Story**

"Wait!" shrieked Phoebe.

"No!" screamed Piper.

Hermione paused in mid-air, looking back at Piper and Phoebe wondering what they were shouting about. Piper and Phoebe ran up to her, exhausted, breathing heavily.

"You can't go up there" Phoebe panted, "Well, not unless you're with us. This house, especially in the attic, is very dangerous. It attracts loads of demons and warlocks because of our powers. We don't want them to get you".

Hermione quickly pulled back her hand worriedly. "Could I ask you a question?" she asked.

Piper smiled. "You just did" then laughed at the expression on Paige's face, "Go ahead"

Hermione smiled, a little confused. "What do demons and warlocks do to you, I mean us, I mean, what do they do?" she questioned.

"They kill innocents either for the fun of it or to steal the innocent's powers. But mostly they come here because me, Piper and Paige together are the most powerful witches you can ever get, so they want to get our powers, but you don't know how to defend yourself from them, that's why you've got to be careful" Phoebe answered.

"Actually, perhaps we should teach you some attacking skills and defending skills this morning, then I think we should show you around the neighbourhood, just in case you need us and we're out and about" said Piper thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded. She was really enjoying Paige's lifestyle already. "Okay" she agreed, "What's first on the agenda?"

Phoebe spoke up. "I'm sorry you guys, but I've got a date now. He's called Dave and he's a fire fighter. Isn't that so cool? Sorry again"

Piper glanced at Phoebe. "A date in the morning? That's a first" she commented.

Phoebe smiled. "His shift is at one, and it's already past ten. He's all mine until one, so I'd best get going"

"What about your makeup, and your hair?" asked Piper.

Phoebe reached up to her hair and patted it. "Oh, Dave doesn't like women with makeup or women who do their hair in fancy styles just for their date. He likes women who look natural, and act natural, and don't change to impress him. What a great guy, don't you think?" then put her jacket on and rushed out of the front door, saying a quick good-bye as she went, then slammed the door shut. Piper turned back to Hermione.

"Come on, we'd best get started with the skills then". Hermione nodded, preparing herself. She had a feeling this was going to be fun...

**Paige's Story**

Paige stuck her left hand up and waved it in the air at Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape, do you think I could have some help again? I'm really stuck" she called. For the sixteenth time in that lesson, the class looked astonished and was in awe of Hermione. Professor Snape looked over to her and smiled, looking pleased for the sixteenth time that lesson and walked over to the desk Paige was sat at.

"Let me explain it again to you. What you have to do is..." he explained, although Paige wasn't listening. For the sixteenth time, she felt his warm breath on her neck and every time he breathed on her, she had a shiver of pleasure inside her.

"Would you like to come to my office after the lesson has finished and I'll explain it to you again and I'll try and help." Professor Snape offered.

Paige sat up alert at that. Spending some quality, private time with Professor Snape? That sounded good to her. She glanced round the room and spotted Harry and Ron shaking their heads frantically at her. Pretending not to have noticed them, Paige turned to Professor Snape. "Sure, I'd love to" she answered.

Professor Snape smiled. "Well then, I guess it's a date. I'll look forward to it" he said in a (trying-to-be) sexy voice, then went back to his desk. Paige shivered with pleasure again. A date with a cute teacher, no fighting demons and warlocks that can kill you, loads of things to be doing so as never to get bored, this was the life. Paige was really beginning to enjoy Hermione's lifestyle. And she guessed her date with Professor Snape would be very fun...


	6. There's a first time for everything!

Author's Note: Hi everyone. It's been ages since I've been writing my fan fiction story. Good news-I've started again. So sorry for taking so long to write this chapter ( I only just started it the other day lol). Please review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't like these any more than you do. I don't own the Charmed or Harry Potter characters( even though I wish I did).

**Hermione's Story**

"What time do demons and warlocks appear?" Piper asked Hermione.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, and opposite her, Piper was standing up asking her trivial questions about being a Charmed One. 'I know this one' she thought and her hand shot into the air.

"Woah there missy. You're not at school now you know" Piper reminded her. Hermione quickly put her hand down and answered Piper's question.

"Demons and warlocks appear at any time of the day"

Piper nodded. "Correct. What do demons and warlocks look like?"

Hermione thought for a moment before replying " Demons and warlocks may appear in any shape or size, in any form. Most of them take the shape of a human, or possess another human's body, so as to look unsuspicious".

Piper smiled and gave Hermione a quick hug. "Couldn't of answered it better myself. You're a quick learner. Okay, so you've studied Attack and Defence Skills, and Demon and Warlock Trivia. Now it's time for potion making. You said you do potions at Hogwarts, right?"

Hermione nodded, grinning as she thought what Piper had just said sounded like a timetable at Hogwarts, except from different subjects.

"Follow me" Piper ordered, then smiled as she and Hermione went into the kitchen. She had to admit, teaching Hermione was kind of fun.

**Paige's Story**

Paige grinned as she collected up her textbooks at the end of the lesson, thinking about her date with Professor Snape, which was only five minutes away. At the other side of the classroom, she saw Harry and Ron heading over to her. As soon as they got over to her, the arguments started.

"Hermione! Are you out of your mind! Extra revision with Snape! What are you doing!" Ron exploded.

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes. When she saw Professor Snape getting up to leave the room, she followed him with her eyes, totally ignoring Harry and Ron. She was delighted when he caught her eye. She gave him her winning smile and received a flirty grin and a wink in return. When he left, she turned back to Harry and Ron, who were both glaring at her furiously. Suddenly, Paige began to feel a little annoyed.

"For your information-I'm not Hermione, I'm Paige Matthews, a fully grown adult and witch, and I can do whatever I want. So if I want extra revision from Serveus, then I will. Remember that I'm new to this, so Dumbledore won't mind if I have some extra revision, will he?"

"But you're ruining Hermione's reputation! She doesn't have extra revision! And she especially doesn't flirt with Professor Snape! Or go on dates with him!" argued Ron.

Hermione's cheeks flushed bright pink and Paige angrily retorted: "Well, if you ask me, Hermione doesn't even have a reputation to ruin, so I don't know how you work that one out! Excuse me lickle-Ronnie, but I have an extra revision class to attend to"

Grinning at the look on Harry and Ron's faces, Paige flounced out of the room for her 'extra revision class'.

"Knock, knock" called Paige softly and peeked her head round the corner of the door to Professor Snape's office. Snape looked up from at his desk and grinned.

"Aah, my newest student. Do come in"

Paige giggled and siddled over to his desk. "I'm here for my extra revision class, Professor" she giggled again.

Snape got up from his chair and placed a piece of parchment and a quill at his desk, then offered his chair to Paige, who gladly accepted.

"So what do I have to do Professor?" she asked, tilting her head up at him. She shivered in delight when he came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Snape put his head down close to Hermione's, and whispered:

"Why don't you write about what you have learnt in my lesson? That would be fun"

Paige pouted like a naughty schoolgirl. "I need to be relaxed to do work. A shoulder massage would feel soooo much better". She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled. Snape grinned and began to massage her shoulders. Paige shuddered with pleasure and smiled. She picked up her quill and started to write.

**_What I learnt in my first Potions Class_**:

She paused for a minute, glanced up at Snape, then began to write again.

_**What I learnt in my first Potions class**_

_**Honestly, I have to say that I learnt nothing today as I found a certain someone too distracting to be able to do any work. Oopsie-I'm going to get told off! Tee hee!**_

_**By Paige Matthews.**_

"Oh Professor!" she called. "I've finished my work!"

Snape raised an eyebrow and leant over Paige to read what she had written. She could hear him mutter the words out loud. When he read the last word, he turned to her. Paige smiled cheekily.

"So do I need telling off then Professor?" she asked. Snape put his face close to Hermione's.

"Oh yes. You've been a very naughty girl, Paige Matthews."

Paige smiled. She stared into Snape's eyes, then leant forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She broke away with a dreamy smile. She glanced at Snape-his eyes were closed and he wore a dreamy smile identical to hers. He opened his eyes, then reached out and stroked her cheek. He then tucked a strand of Hermione's big bushy hair behind her ear. Paige smiled as he then cupped his hands around her face. He leant forward and they shared a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron waited nervously outside Professor Snape's office.

"It's all gone quiet. I bet they're doing something they shouldn't be!" whispered Harry.

"So do I" Ron whispered back. "Come on, we've got to do something to stop them"

They thought for a moment. Harry turned to Ron. "When I say run, run, okay?" he instructed.

"What!" asked Ron, then watched as Harry picked up a stone from the dungeon floor and threw it at the door of Snape's office.

"RUN!" shouted Harry.

Meanwhile, inside Snape's office, Paige and Professor Snape were kissing each other hungrily, hands roaming each others back. A noise from outside the door made them break away quickly.

"What was that?" whispered Paige.

Snape, all flustered answered, "I don't know. No-one was meant to meet me tonight, apart from you of course". Paige took one look at his flustered face and burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

In between laughing, Paige replied. "You. You look a right state-all red and flustered". She started laughing uncontrollably and Snape began to laugh too. Paige stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"I'll look. Don't worry Professor, I'll protect you" she joked.

Snape stood up and went over to where Paige was standing. "I'm going as well"

Paige breathed slowly and counted to three before she flung open the door. She glance out of it and looked both ways. There was nothing or no-one there, but she could of sworn that when she looked left that she saw a glimpse of ginger. 'Ron!' she thought. She turned back to Professor Snape, who was giving her a funny look.

"Well?" he inquired. Paige shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing there"

Snape grinned and put his arms around Hermione. "Then maybe we should finish what we left off". Paige took his arms off her and smiled.

"I don't really think I should. If I don't get back soon, people'll get suspicious. We don't want that now, do we?"

She tenderly kissed his lips.

"See you in tomorrow's lesson, Professor". She grinned and waved, then left the room, in heaven.

**Hermione's Story**

"Hey guys! What've I missed?" Phoebe asked cheerfully as she strolled into the Halliwell kitchen. Piper and Hermione looked up and smiled. Piper tucked her loose hair behind her ear and grinned at Phoebe.

"So, how did the date go?"

Phoebe smiled and showed them the single red rose Dave had given her.

"It was perfect. I've only been with him for two and a half hours, but I really, really like him. I get this special bond with him, you know? I could've stayed cuddled up in his strong arms for days. Anyway, we're going out again tomorrow" She grinned. "So what have you two been doing while I've been gone? I thought you were going to show Hermione round the neighbourhood Piper"

Piper slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oops, I forgot. We can do that tomorrow"

Hermione looked at Piper, who gave her a warm smile. "I've been learning Attack and Defence Skills, practicing how to use Paige's power and I've learnt all the basic stuff about demons and warlocks. And we were just about to start on Potion-Making now".

Phoebe and Hermione looked expectantly at Piper, who sighed.

"Okay, Phoebe, you go get some mango root and ostrich hair. Hermione, could you grab a sharp knife and put it on the kitchen counter please?"

Hermione and Phoebe nodded. Phoebe left the kitchen and went to look for the ingredients. Hermione searched through a kitchen drawer and found a sharp knife. "Found one" she called and placed it on the counter side. She turned to close the drawer when she heard a deep voice from behind her.

"Where do you think you're going, witch?" the demon spat.

Slowly, Hermione turned around and screamed. At the same time, Piper swivelled round and froze the demon in its tracks. Hermione panically ran over to Piper.

"What's happened to him?" she whimpered.

"I've frozen him. But Hermione, here's your chance. Use Paige's power, now Hermione!"

Hermione gave Piper an Are-you-out-of-your-mind? Look.

"Go on, you can do it" Piper urged her.

Hermione looked around the kitchen and spotted the knife she had left on the side.

"Knife!" she shouted, and was delighted when it appeared in her hand. Quickly, she grasped hold of the handle and threw it at the demon.

"Noooooooo!" it screamed, before it burst into millions of pieces.

Hermione stood there gobsmacked. Piper came over and hugged her. "Well done" she whispered. Phoebe came running into the kitchen.

"What's happened? Why was someone screaming?" she asked.

Piper put her arm around Paige and smiled proudly. "Hermione here just defeated her first demon".

Hermione smiled, a little embarrassed. Phoebe shrieked and threw her arms around Paige.

"Well done Hermione!"

Hermione stood in between Piper and phoebe and smiled. They were all being great to her. Now she had defeated her first demon, she couldn't wait for her next adventure to begin.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
